We will be studying: glucagon and insulin receptor activity in human peripheral lymphocytes in insulin-resistant and insulin-deficient states; cardiovascular receptors for prostaglandins and related compounds; dopamine receptors in brain synaptic membranes; and, ACTH receptors in adrenal cortical plasma membranes.